1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to devices, such as pistols of the captive bolt type for use in the humane slaughtering of animals. In devices of this type the bolt is accommodated within and coaxially of the barrel of the device and is adapted to be driven lengthwise of the barrel by an explosive force applied thereto when a blank cartridge is fired in a breech block of the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A pistol device of the kind set forth is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,337 which relates to a device including a sophisticated trigger and cocking mechanism. A pistol device of the kind set forth incorporating a fixed firing pin is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,454, but in this device the barrel is moved rearwardly relative to the body of the device in order to strike the cartridge against the fixed firing pin. The rearward movement occurs when the muzzle of the device is struck against an animal's head. This latter patent introduced a new concept in a step towards the simplification of such devices.